Pierwsza Era
Pierwsza Era to określenie opisujące pierwsze cztery tysiące lat historii świata RuneScape. Stworzenie wymiaru Wszechświat istnieje prawdopodobnie od zawsze. Składa się z nieskończonej ilości różnych wymiarów, które są tworzone, trwają i giną w mniej lub bardziej dramatycznych okolicznościach. Ich twórcami są tajemnicze istoty, zwane przez historyków starszymi bogami. Jeden z nich (lub nawet kilku), z sobie tylko znanych przyczyn, wytworzył z próżni absolutnie pusty wymiar i pozostawił go samemu sobie. Czasami za twórcę tego wymiaru wskazuje się jedynego znanego starszego boga – Jasa – gdyż ten pozostawił po sobie namacalny ślad – potężny artefakt zwany Kamieniem Jasa. Niewykluczone, że to właśnie Kamień posłużył do stworzenia świata. Nowy wymiar pozostawał pusty i bezimienny, dopóki nie został odnaleziony przez Guthixa – także boga, lecz władającego jedynie ułamkiem mocy będącej udziałem Jasa i jego pobratymców. Był on jednak wciąż jednym z potężniejszych „zwykłych” bogów – potrafił dowolnie zmieniać otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Jako, iż miłował równowagę, balans, naturę i spokój, postanowił uformować pustkę według własnych upodobań. Przybycie Guthixa jest uważane za początek pierwszej ery. Stworzenie świata Nowy świat otrzymał imię Gielinor. Guthix uformował go tak, jak to uznał za sposobne. Oddzielił od siebie podstawowe elementy (ziemię od nieba i morza), stworzył dzikie rośliny i zwierzęta. Ustanowił też wszelkie prawa rządzące światem, czasami wzorując się na niektórych, już istniejących wymiarach. By żywe stworzenia w krótkim czasie nie rozmnożyły się zanadto, ustanowił śmiertelność – odpowiedzialność za jej egzekwowanie wziął sługa, Ponury Żniwiarz, który, w zamian za posługę, otrzymał dom w wymiarze śmierci. W czasie pierwszej ery doszło do powstania pierwszej inteligentnej rasy – w wyniku ruchów tektonicznych pod wulkanem narodziły się istoty, które same siebie nazwały TzHaar. Powstały one bezpośrednio ze skał i lawy. By zapewnić komunikację z innymi wymiarami, Guthix stworzył tak zwaną Bramę Światów. Był to prosty, stabilny portal umiejscowiony w lesie. Przez Bramę Światów do Gielinoru przybyli pierwsi goście: bogini Seren oraz rasa jej podopiecznych – elfów. Elfy odnalazły swoje miejsce w gęstym lesie między wysokimi górami a bezkresnym morzem. W owym lesie Seren wybudowała słynną kryształową Wieżę Głosów, a wokół niej powstało elfie miasto – Prifddinas. Po pewnym czasie elfy rozpoczęły ekspansję na wschód. W czasie, gdy powstawała cywilizacja elfów, przez Bramę Światów przeszli pierwsi ludzie. Była ich zaledwie garstka i potrafili oni używać jedynie podstawowych narzędzi – było to za mało, by stworzyć jakąkolwiek bardziej rozwiniętą cywilizację. Nowym mieszkańcom Gielinoru z pomocą przyszedł sam Guthix – przy pomocy artefaktu pozostawionego przez Jasa udało mu się skoncentrować nadprzyrodzona moc w małe kamienie, zwane później runami. Służyły one pierwszym ludziom m.in. do rozpalania ognia. Bóg pozwolił ludziom pozostać pod warunkiem, że będą „używać, ale nie nadużywać” dóbr jego świata. W czasie trwania pierwszej ery Gielinor nawiedziło kilku innych bogów – potężniejszych i słabszych. Nad pustynnym południem zawładnął cały panteon, który nie miał jednak wystarczająco dużo mocy, by zmienić cokolwiek w wielkim planie Guthixa. Jeden z jego członków, Icthlarin, otworzył niestabilny portal do wymiaru wojny – Freneskae – i sprowadził stamtąd grupę potężnych wojowników zwanych Mahjarrat. Mieli oni odegrać ważną rolę w historii świata. Gdy wydawało się, że Gielinor jest już stabilnym i spokojnym światem, Guthix zdecydował się zaprzestać sprawowania nad nim bezpośredniej opieki. Bóg zszedł do podziemi, gdzie zapadł w długi, wieloletni sen. Stało się to około 4 tysiące lat po rozpoczęciu kształtowania świata. To wydarzenie sygnalizuje koniec pierwszej ery. Kategoria:Historia